Flexible environmental sensitive electronic devices or display apparatuses are more applicable due to their bendability, portability, compliance with safety standards, and the wide range of applications. They have large coefficient of thermal expansion and poor resistance to heat, moisture, oxygen, and chemicals. The flexible substrate of the flexible environmental sensitive electronic device or the display apparatus may serve to hold electronic devices and/or act as a cover, so as to perform a packaging process on the electronic devices. Since the flexible substrate may not completely block the moisture and the oxygen, moisture infiltration and oxygen diffusion may damage the electronic devices on the flexible substrate. The lifetime of the electronic devices is shortened, and thus the electronic devices may not meet the market requirements.